dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zander
Zander is the teen-aged leader of Kobra. Biography ''Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra'' At some uncertain point, Kobra decided to engineer a perfect leader. They synthesized the DNA of the person who would become known as Zander in a laboratory, and nourished him in an artificial womb for nine months of gestation. Since early age, Zander was taught the ways of Kobra. He was trained in a spectrum of military strategies, advanced weaponry, and learned about genetics under the tutelage of Dr. Childes and Dr. Cuvier. Upon reaching adolescence, Zander studied martial arts with Kairi Tanaga, who had vain hopes of teaching him the honorable ways of the Bushido. Zander quickly became one of her most advanced students. Always escorted by bodyguards, Zander was secluded from any kind of social interaction. One night, during a dinner break, Zander shared an insipid rice cake with Terry McGinnis, who convinced him to sneak out and go grab some pizza. At Cheezy Dan's, Zander was awed with everything around him. Terry introduced him to Max, who beat Zander in a round of the Sentries of the Last Cosmos. Unaccustomed to the feeling of defeat, Zander demanded a rematch. Their gathering was interrupted by a group of Jokerz that decided to pick on Zander. He took out a couple of Jokerz and would have battered their leader to death, had Max not stopped him. The scuffle was cut short by Dr. Childes who scolded Zander for ditching him. Subsequently, Zander was pulled out of the dojo. Zander became infatuated with Max's impertinent and feisty spirit, so he decided to make her his mate. He visited Max in her apartment, and demanded that she go with him. After putting put up a fight, Zander abducted Maxine. In his headquarters, Zander briefed Max on the goals and plans of Kobra. He offered her to be spliced so that she could survive in the tropical wasteland that Earth was about to become. When Max turned the offer down, Zander ordered one of his lackeys to splice her by force. Then, he moved on with the plan, but right when he was about to drop the thermal bomb into the volcano, Batman intercepted him. He tried to reason with Zander, but to no avail. The Kobra leader claimed that friendship, family and love were his weakness. And so, he spliced himself and mutated into a dinosaur. Zander subdued Batman and pressed the release button. However, Zander's former guru, Kairi Tanaga, who had infiltrated his airship, disarmed the bomb. In the battle that ensued Zander caused the craft to go up in flames, and plummet into the volcano. Zander most likely perished in the collision, together with Tanaga. Powers *Super Strength *Invulnerability Relationships *Batman - Enemy. *Max Gibson - Love interest and enemy. *Kairi Tanaga - Teacher and enemy. Gallery Zander2.jpg|Zander when mutated. Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra Characters Category:Rulers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Superhumans Category:Villains Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:DC Animated Universe Characters